Szczęśliwszy Świat
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie fanfica pt. A Happier World autorstwa Jimmy'ego Wolka, za zgodą autora. Po dwunastym Aniele Shinji budzi się w świecie, gdzie wszyscy zachowują się dziwnie. Asuka go kocha, ojciec się troszczy, PenPen sam się karmi...


„**Szczęśliwszy świat"**

Shinji poruszył się w szpitalnym łóżku. Pamiętał, jak został uwięziony we wnętrzu dwunastego anioła; energia systemów podtrzymywania życia EVA'y wyczerpywała się z każdą sekundą.

Czekał, aż śmierć zabierze jego udręczoną duszę.

Ale nie umarł. Shinji nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak uciekł, ale pamiętał, że widział Misato po otwarciu pluga, tuż przed tym, jak znowu stracił przytomność.

Wygląda na to, że już czas spojrzeć raz jeszcze w 'nieznany sufit'.

Powoli otworzył oczy.

'_Jednak nie jest już taki nieznany,_' pomyślał smutno.

„Hej, kto to się nam obudził," śliczny głos przerwał jego dołujący nastrój. „Morgen, śpiochu."

TO dopiero było nieznane. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś go obejmuje, a nawet daje mu małego buziaka w policzek. Jego zaskoczenie urosło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zauważył, że tym kimś była tak naprawdę pewna rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Kimkolwiek – czy czymkolwiek to było, to prawdziwa Asuka na pewno byłaby BARDZO wkurwiona, widząc to... coś kopiujące ją, będącą z nim w takiej pozycji.

„A-A-Asuka...?" wyjąkał, gdy już trochę krwi wróciło mu do mózgu.

„No?" podniosła na niego wzrok z uśmiechem...

Ze swoimi jasnymi, kryształowoniebieskimi oczami, lśniącymi jak...

'_Cholera! Myśl, Shinji, myśl!_'

„Nie... Nie... sądzę, że powinnaś to teraz robić," udało mu się powiedzieć, przeklinając się trochę, kiedy rzeczywiście się od niego odsunęła.

„Hmm, chyba masz rację," przyznała. Ale ten jakiś niezadowolony podtekst był widoczny jak czarno na białym. „Znowu myślałam samolubnie. Muszę powiedzieć innym, że się obudziłeś."

Następnie wyjęła swoją komórkę i zaczęła dzwonić.

Co jest grane, u licha? Nie dość że Asuka jest dla niego bardziej niż miła, to jeszcze przyznaje się do bycia samolubną?

'_Nie mogło mnie nie być AŻ TAK długo, prawda?_'

Zatracony w myślach, nie zauważył wejścia na salę kolejnej osoby.

„Strasznie mi przykro, Shinji!" powiedział nowoprzybyły, podbiegając do niego i obejmując go w ciasnym uścisku. „Przybyłem tu tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem!"

„O-o-ojcze?" Gdy minął już szok spowodowany absolutnie niespodziewanym powitaniem, nastrój Shinjiego pogorszył się, a jego głos przepełniony był smutkiem i wściekłością z dziesięciu lat. „Co ty tu robisz? Od kiedy to się o mnie troszczysz?"

„O, mój biedny, mały Shinji. Musiało być gorzej, niż myśleliśmy, hmm? Mówiłem ci, nie powinieneś pilotować EVA'y, jeśli nie masz na to ochoty. Ale jesteś taki uparty." Zachichotał i zmierzchwił synowi włosy. „Zupełnie jak twój stary..."

Shinji posłał mu tylko zakłopotane spojrzenie.

„Oczywiście, że się o ciebie troszczę," ciągnął Gendou. „W końcu jesteś moim jedynym synem! Od... od... śmierci twojej matki..." Wziął głęboki oddech.

'_A niech to, gdyby to nie był Komandor „Moje-Serce-Jest-Bardziej-Lodowate-Niż-Twoje-A-Jeśli-Chcesz-Się-O-To-Kłócić-Zabiję-Cię-Wzrokiem" Ikari, powiedziałbym, że walczy ze swoimi łzami...'_

„Nie... nie... Już... Już się z tym pogodziłem!" Załkał po raz ostatni, zanim się opanował (mniej więcej). „Jednakże od tamtej pory..." Znowu uścisnął Shinjiego, który już z trudem łapał powietrze. „Jesteś wszystkim, co mam!"

Kiedy twarz Shinjiego z każdą sekundą nabierała ciemniejszego odcienia błękitu, komórka Komandora nagle zadzwoniła.

I dzwoniła.

I dzwoniła.

I dzwoniła.

„Emmm... ojcze? Nie powinieneś odebrać?" zapytał Shinji prawie niedosłyszalnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wkrótce znów będzie mógł oddychać.

„Ach, chyba masz rację," westchnął starszy Ikari. „Chociaż wiem, że chcą mi tylko powiedzieć, żebym wracał do pracy."

Mówiąc to, wyjął telefon z kieszeni i zaczął rozmawiać z... kimkolwiek ten ktoś był.

'_Argh, co jest grane, u licha?_' Trzecie Dziecko przeniosło wzrok z ojca na Asukę, która skończyła swoją rozmowę, a teraz uśmiechała się do niego. Natychmiast przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na sufit, który był teraz JEDYNĄ znaną rzeczą w tej sali. '_Może jacyś mózgożerni kosmici najechali Ziemię, kiedy mnie nie było._'

Westchnienie u jego boku przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. „Tak jak myślałem. Obawiam się, że muszę wracać do interesów. Strasznie mi przykro, Shinji."

„Taa, uch, no to... trudno, nie!"

Dziwnie cicha ruda wykorzystała ten moment na przerwanie swojego milczenia. „Proszę się nie martwić, panie Ikari."

'_Panie?_'

„Właśnie zadzwoniłam do Misato. Wysyła Kajiego, żeby nas zabrał."

„Ach, tak, pan Kaji. Lojalny, godny zaufania pracownik. Dobry człowiek, bez wątpienia. Cóż, muszę iść." Komandor NERV-u powoli wstał.

„No to, uch... pa?" wymamrotał niepewnie Shinji.

„Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Znaczy się, mógłbym tu jeszcze trochę zostać."

„Nie, wszystko w porządku."

Jego ojciec skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi...

... a potem znów się odwrócił. „Wiesz, mogliby sami sobie poradzić z NERV-em jeszcze przez parę minut."

„Niee, nie trzeba."

„Och. No to dobrze..." powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

'_Nie wierzę. Naprawdę jest opiekuńczy? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że będzie taki..._'

„No wiesz, mógłbym zrezygnować. Założę się, że z Fuyutsukiego byłby znakomity Komandor."

'_... UPARTY!_'

„OJCZE, IDŹ JUŻ!"

„Phi! Podlec..." mruknął obrażony Gendou, zanim wreszcie wyszedł.

'_Gaaa, ten Anioł musiał mi naprawdę pomieszać w mózgu._'

Przez następne kilka minut Shinjiemu jakoś udało się utrzymać Asukę na bezpieczną odległość. Nie to żeby naprawdę miał coś przeciwko temu, żeby była blisko i go kochała, ale z tego co wiedział, mogła w każdej chwili w mgnieniu oka wrócić do swojego starego ja, i po prostu bał się jej gniewu spowodowanego 'wykorzystaniem jej'.

Więc odczuł więcej niż ulgę, kiedy w końcu zobaczył wchodzącego Kajiego.

„Czołem, Shinji, Asuka," przywitał ich, wesoły jak zawsze.

'_Nareszcie! Przywróci Asuce zmysły._'

Jednakże zamiast podbiec do kobieciarza i uczepić się w jego ramionach, pilotka EVA'y 02 tylko skinęła głową i rzuciła krótkie „Cześć", a potem skierowała uwagę z powrotem na Trzecie Dziecko.

'_Cholera!_'

„A więc, czy jesteś gotowy do wyjścia, Shinji?"

„Umm, tak..." odpowiedział, próbując zapomnieć chwile, kiedy zmieniał ubranie pod pościelą, ponieważ pewna dama zupełnie nie dała się namówić do wyjścia.

'_Przynajmniej Kaji wydaje się być normalny,_' pomyślał Shinji z ulgą, kiedy to trio przechodziło przez szpitalne korytarze. Jednakże, kiedy przyjrzał się dokładniej, zauważył coś niepokojącego.

'_Jest OGOLONY?_' Niepokojąca panika wewnątrz niego znów wzrosła. '_Niee, myśl pozytywnie! Choć raz! Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności! No jasne!_'

Ale wtedy przeszło obok nich parę całkiem atrakcyjnych pielęgniarek. Shinji przełknął ślinę.

'_Żadnego puszczenia oka, żadnego flirtu, zupełnie nic? Niedobrze! Może być potrzebny test!_'

„Uch, Kaji?"

„Tak?"

'_No świetnie, teraz już sam muszę się dziwnie zachowywać..._'

„Jak to możliwe, że nie umówiłeś się z żadną z nich?" zapytał niewinnie.

Kaji natychmiast się zatrzymał.

'_Naprawdę jest zszokowany! O nie..._'

„J... j... ja?" wyjąkał agent NERV-u/Rządu, a potem zmusił się do uśmiechu. „Żartujesz, prawda? Wiesz, że liczy się dla mnie tylko moja Misa-chan!"

'_MISA-CHAN? O cholera!_'

„Tak samo jak dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty, mój słodki Shin-chan," zadeklarowała o wiele za wesoło jak na jego gust ruda przy jego boku, a potem uczepiła się jego ramienia.

'_Czy rzeczywiście może się zrobić jeszcze dziwniej?_'

Może nie powinien był o to pytać.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, zauważył, jak niezwykle czyste ono było.

NIGDY nie było czysto, kiedy Misato była sama w domu przez kilka godzin.

Wkrótce coś innego zwróciło uwagę Trzeciego Dziecka, a może raczej zwróciło uwagę jego nosa. Ktoś gotował. Ale nie pachniało to jak przypalone dania błyskawiczne Misato.

„Wróciliśmy!" przywitał się Kaji.

„Witajcie w domu! Już idę!"

'_No, to JEST jej głos i FAKTYCZNIE dobiega z kuchni. Może jeśli po prostu nie będę patrzył, będzie taka jak zawsze; zupełnie normalna,_' pomyślał Shinji i mocno zacisnął powieki.

„Cześć, mój mały Shinji!"

Słyszał, jak podchodzi bliżej i przytula go.

„Phi! To wciąż MÓJ Shinji!" prychnęła Asuka.

„Och, daj spokój, możesz się nim trochę ze mną podzielić," drażniła się Misato.

'_No, to nie brzmi tak źle. Chyba mogę zaryzykować rzucenie okiem._' Powoli otworzył nieco jedno oko...

... i powstrzymał się od wrzasku.

Nie dość że miała na sobie fartuszek; zamiast swoich zwykłych, raczej skąpych ubrań, to jeszcze była ubrana w sukienkę. Wyglądała niemal jak jedna z tych 'dobrych gospodyń domowych' z tych starych filmów z lat 50.

„M-m-muszę się napić!" wymamrotał Shinji.

„Och, pójdę i coś ci przyniosę." zaoferowała się Misato.

„Ej, to MÓJ chłopak, więc ja mu coś przyniosę!"

„NIE! Nie!" odczołgał się od nich. „Samsobiewezmę,okej? Wy... wytupoprostuzostańcie,dobrze?" Po tym bełkocie obrócił się i wbiegłszy do kuchni, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nabrał powietrza; będąc na skraju hiperwentylacji. Gdy już złapał oddech, sięgnął do lodówki.

'_Zero piwa. Czemu nie jestem zaskoczony?_'

Wziął sobie puszkę wody sodowej, kiedy inna lodówka otworzyła się i wyszedł ostatni z jego współlokatorów.

'_Ach, Pen-Pen, przynajmniej ty nie możesz zachowywać się dużo inaczej._'

Shinji obserwował, jak pingwin podchodzi do niego kaczym chodem.

„Założę się, że jesteś głodny, co nie? Zaczekaj, to ci..." głos mu zamarł, kiedy Pen-Pen otworzył lodówkę, chwycił tuńczyka w puszce; wbił w nią dziób, jakby to był papier; otworzył ją i sam się pożywił.

Shinji upuścił swoją puszkę. '_Oto straciłem ostatni cel w moim życiu..._'

Musiał się stamtąd wydostać. TERAZ!

Wybiegł z kuchni i z mieszkania tak szybko, jak potrafił żeby nikt nie mógł go zatrzymać, albo, w przypadku Asuki, pobiec za nim, a on krzyczał tylko „Wychodzę! Mam depresję! Uciekam! Pa!"

„Baw się dobrze!" odkrzyknęły trzy głosy, ale był już zbyt daleko żeby usłyszeć...

Po przebiegnięciu 10 minut i około czterech przecznic Shinji trochę się uspokoił.

'_Argh! Co robić? Znaczy się, nie jest tak źle czy coś, właściwie zmienili się bardziej na lepsze niż na gorsze, ale... to po prostu zbyt wiele, zbyt nagłe, zbyt..._' Wzdrygnął się. '_... straszne..._'

Podniósł wzrok i zauważył znajomą okolicę.

'_Hm, jestem niedaleko Rei. Mogę sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Tak, założę się, że zachowuje się normalnie. Nawet Trzecie Uderzenie nie mogłoby jej zmienić!_'

Po kilku minutach stanął przed mieszkaniem nr 402. Zerknął w dół do skrzynki na listy.

Pusta.

'_Ojoj_'

Nacisnął dzwonek.

DING-DONG!

'_Mam złeee przeczucia..._'

„Idę!" oznajmił stłumiony głos.

Przełknął ślinę.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

Rei Ayanami go zobaczyła.

Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

'_Oż, kur..._'

„O, cześć, Shinji, naprawdę miło widzieć, że jesteś na nogach i wyszedłeś ze szpitala. Byłabym tam, no wiesz, ale powiedzieli, że musisz odpocząć, a ja bym cię zdenerwowała całą tą moją gadką. Nie jestem pewna, o co im chodziło, ale wiesz, jacy są ci lekarze, zawsze boją się najgorszego. Ale sądzę, że Asuka wcale nie miała nic przeciwko, no wiesz, przyjaźnimy się i w ogóle, a ona i tak jest zazdrosna. Co ja wygaduję, ona zawsze jest zazdrosna, ciągle myśli, że wszyscy chcą cię jej ukraść. Ale komu ja to mówię, sam wiesz najlepiej, co nie, jesteś strasznym szczęściarzem, że masz kogoś, kto cię tak bardzo kocha. No wiesz, ostatniego dnia w szkole powiedziałam to Hikari. 'Hikari,' mówię. 'Wiesz co, sądzę, że Shinji i Asuka mogą być naprawdę szczęśliwi, że siebie mają,' mówię, a ona na to coś takiego 'Taa, jest z nich taka ładna para jak ze mnie i z Toujiego,' powiedziała, a potem zaczęła niekończącą się paplaninę o niej i o Toujim, wiesz, jaka ona jest: Ciągle tylko ona i Touji, Touji i ona, blablabla, niekończąca się opowieść. Och, wiesz, że nie znoszę ludzi, którzy nie mogą przestać gadać, nie pozwalając innym uczestniczyć w rozmowie. No i kiedy ja... Ej! Shinji! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Wiesz, że nie znoszę ludzi, którzy nie potrafią słuchać! Jednakże..."

Shinji stał tam tylko.

Kochająca Asuka była rzeczywiście miłą zmianą.

Troskliwy ojciec również mógłby być mile widzianą różnicą.

Ta cała szczęśliwa rodzinka z Misato i Kajim też nie była złym pomysłem.

Mógłby się nawet pogodzić z samodzielnie karmiącym się Pen-Penem.

Ale non-stop gadająca Rei to było

po prostu

za

dużo!

Więc zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy pilot olbrzymiego, przerażającego robota, walczący z ogromnymi, wrogimi stworami i ratujący ludzkość:

Zemdlał...

„Więc ci się to nie podoba?" usłyszał głos.

Poznał, że to jego własny.

Kiedy się obudził, poczuł coś na swoim ciele.

I swoich ustach.

Błyskawicznie otworzył oczy. Kilka chwil zajęło mu zorientowanie się że to Asuka obdarzała go zapierającym dech w piersiach pocałunkiem – zapierającym dech w znacznie lepszym tego słowa znaczeniu niż ostatnim razem, kiedy (zakładając, że to rzeczywiście ta sama Asuka) pocałowała go z nudów. Nie próbował się nawet opierać. Po pierwsze: i tak by go nie puściła, a po drugie: to był całkiem miły rodzaj pobudki.

„Ł-łuhuu..." udało mu się tylko powiedzieć, gdy się w końcu rozdzielili. Wtedy zauważył, że patrzyła na niego gniewnie. To nie było jej 'Piorunujące-Spojrzenie-Typu-Spróbuj-Coś-Zrobić-A-Zabiję-Cię-Szybciej-Niż-W-Trzy-Sekundy', do którego był przyzwyczajony, lecz wyraźnie widział, że nie była z niego zbytnio zadowolona.

„TY!" warknęła, stukając go palcem w pierś. „Jak śmiałeś!"

'_Och, IDEALNY moment na przestawienie się z powrotem..._'

„Najpierw prawie umierasz w tym aniele, potem wciąż mnie ignorujesz, a potem jesteś nieprzytomny całymi godzinami aż do rana!"

'_Do rana?_' Do tej pory nie zauważył, że jest z powrotem w swoim pokoju.

„Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się martwiłam, kiedy zadzwoniła Rei?"

„Przepraszam!"

'_A niech to, dawno tego nie mówiłem..._'

„Na drugi raz uważaj. A żeby się upewnić, że to się nie powtórzy, przez cały dzień pójdę tam gdzie ty! A teraz lepiej wstawaj do szkoły!"

'_Czy ten kawałek o byciu ze mną przez cały czas miał być groźbą czy obietnicą?_' zastanawiał się. '_Chwila moment, powiedziała DO SZKOŁY? Wczoraj byłem w szpitalu i właśnie się obudziłem po tym, jak znowu zemdlałem, a teraz muszę już iść do szkoły? Arrgh!_'

Ziewając, rzucił okiem na zegar.

Mrugnął.

To niemożliwe.

Przetarł oczy i znowu spojrzał. Ale jak było do przewidzenia – bez skutku.

„Czemu obudziłaś mnie o 4:30?"

„Wybacz," powiedziała, przeciągając się trochę. „Misato nalegała żeby nas zawieźć do szkoły."

'_Lepiej nie pytać..._'

„Dobra, dobra, idę do łazienki," mruknął Shinji.

Wtedy coś powtarzało się w jego umyśle.

' „_... pójdę tam gdzie ty..."_'

Spojrzał na swoją współlokatorkę i najwyraźniej swoją dziewczynę, która szczerzyła się figlarnie.

'_O rany..._'

To niesamowite, jak szybko mijają cię różne rzeczy, kiedy jedziesz samochodem.

Był więc czerwony kabriolet, jego kierowca cieszył się porannym słońcem.

Rodzinny van, w drodze na urlop.

Ciężarówka wioząca materiały na plac budowy.

Traktor, który najwyraźniej zabłądził w Neo Tokio-3.

Dziecko na rowerze radośnie dzwoniące dzwonkiem.

Staruszek, ściskający kurczowo laskę, na której się opierał...

„Misato, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy jechać przynajmniej **troszkę** szybciej?"

„Nie! Jak widzisz, ograniczenie prędkości jest do 50!"

„Ale nie jedziesz nawet 10!"

„A nie słyszałeś tego powiedzenia 'zwolnij, szkoda życia'?"

„Daj już spokój, Shinji," wtrąciła Asuka z tylnego siedzenia. Zadrżał, kiedy pochyliła się do przodu żeby szepnąć mu do ucha „A może wróciłbyś tutaj? Moglibyśmy wykorzystać powolne tempo na... 'mądrze spędzony czas'."

Nie pamiętał, jakim cudem jego organy przetrwały, kiedy dostawa krwi była ograniczona tylko do jego twarzy i, cóż, jeszcze jednego punktu jego ciała...

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do szkoły, Shinji nie wiedział czy być zaskoczonym czy nie na widok nikogo innego jak Toujiego, formalnie ubranego w mundurek szkolny, będącego pierwszym w klasie.

„Cze-Cześć, Touji."

„Ach, witaj, przyjacielu," ukłonił się. „I miło mi także widzieć twą uroczą towarzyszkę."

'_Kulturalny i nawet nazywający Asukę „uroczą" Touji; odhaczony. Co dalej na liście?_'

„Lepiej uważaj, kiedy flirtujesz," Shinji usłyszał damski głos za plecami. „Twoja dziewczyna może usłyszeć!"

Hikari, ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę narzuconą na swój mundurek, przeszła obok, prawie naskoczyła na Toujiego i pocałowała go głęboko.

„Ma znakomita pani, wiesz, że jesteś najukochańsza z nich wszystkich!"

„Lepiej żebym była, Panie Szanowny!" warknęła, robiąc balon z gumy, którą żuła.

'_No tak, buntownicza Hikari, jak mogłem zapomnieć..._' westchnął Shinji.

Kiedy usiadł i czekał na resztę klasy i dalsze 'niespodzianki' (z ławką Asuki podejrzanie blisko jego ławki), włączył laptopa.

'_No, mogę też sprawdzić pocztę._'

Lecz zamiast znaleźć tylko swoje zwykłe maile z wiadomościami z NERV-u i jeden czy dwa od Toujiego albo Kensuke, jego skrzynka niemalże eksplodowała setkami liścików miłosnych od Asuki, maili od jego ojca o tematach typu 'Jak się masz?', 'Wszystko w porządku?' czy 'Tak strasznie mi przykro, że nie mogę z tobą teraz być', wiadomości od Rei próbującej tylko nawiązać rozmowę, jak również paru maili od Misato, pytającą, co by chciał na obiad.

Westchnął.

Klasa była teraz prawie pełna, ale, jak zauważył, wciąż brakowało paru twarzy. Pochylił się do Toujiego, ignorując marudzenia swojej rudowłosej sąsiadki o ignorowaniu jej.

„Ej, gdzie jest Kensuke? Nie powinien już tu być?"

„Ach tak, Kensuke, nasz zacny przyjaciel i towarzysz. Sądzę, że bycie takim kobieciarzem, jakim on jest, sprawia, że spóźni się jak zawsze, flirtując z każdą piękną kobietą po drodze."

'_Kensuke kobieciarzem. No, to sensowne... inaczej!_'

Zatracony w myślach, prawie nie zauważył wejścia do klasy Rei. Cóż, właściwie ciężko było go nie zauważyć, ponieważ weszła z piruetem, szeroki uśmiech widniał na jej twarzy i przywitała wszystkich głośnym „Cześć, klaso!", a potem zatrzymała się i pokazała znak pokoju.

„Cześć, Rei!" odpowiedziała chórem cała klasa.

„Cóż, panno Ayanami, miło widzieć że podchodzisz do moich lekcji z takim entuzjazmem, ale radziłbym ci usiąść."

'_No świetnie, nauczyciel próbuje nawet być zabawny. Cóż, lekcja zaraz się zaczyna – czas trochę się przespać. Nigdy nie masz dość tego..._'

„Wstać, zasalutować, itede," burknęła bez zainteresowania Hikari.

„Dobrze, no to chyba zaczniemy od paru eksperymentów fizycznych..."

Shinji, który już prawie zasnął, drgnął.

'_Co...? Żadnych niekończących się historii o Drugim Uderzeniu!_'

Lecz jego oczy znów zaczęły się zamykać.

'_To po prostu nie może być prawdziwe!_' było jego ostatnią myślą, zanim znowu zapadł w sen.

„To prawdziwe na tyle, na ile chcesz, żeby było."

Shinji zorientował się, że jest z powrotem w tym pociągu, twarzą w twarz z młodszym sobą. „Ale to był tylko jeszcze jeden sen. Już postanowiłem wrócić."

„Nie, postanowiłeś tylko żyć."

„Ale to nie jest rzeczywistość."

„Dopóki się nie budzisz, skąd wiesz, że nie jest?"

„Żartujesz? Nikt nie jest sobą. Ponieważ to mój sen, to tak jakby wszyscy zachowywali się, tak jak ja chcę, tak jakbym ich do tego zmuszał. To po prostu nie w porządku."

„Możesz to postrzegać jako swoje życzenie. Możesz o tym myśleć po prostu jako o świecie, gdzie charakter każdego jest po prostu dziwny albo przeciwny do tego, który znałeś. Albo możesz myśleć, że chcą tylko, żebyś dostał świra. Ja sam wolę myśleć o tym jako o szczęśliwszym świecie bez osłon strachu, nienawiści i dumy. Gdzie wszyscy robią po prostu to, co każe im serce. Co wolisz – to zależy od ciebie.

„To niewinny i naiwny punkt widzenia dziecka. Ale obawiam się, że w prawdziwym świecie nie mogłoby tak być, niezależnie od tego jak dobre się to wydaje."

„No to czemu się po prostu nie obudzisz?"

Shinji otworzył oczy. Natychmiast rozpoznał swoje otoczenie. Znowu był w szpitalu. Kiedy się rozejrzał, zobaczył Rei siedzącą z boku, jak zwykle czytającą książkę. Zauważyła, że się obudził, kiedy usiadł.

„Możesz dziś odpoczywać. Zajmiemy się wszystkim za ciebie," powiedziała i wstała.

„Och. Ale teraz czuję się dobrze."

„Cóż, to dobrze dla ciebie."

'_Hmmm. Gdzie ja to już słyszałem?_'

Powiedziawszy to, wyszła; ujawniając Asukę, podsłuchującą za drzwiami, która szybko ukryła się za rogiem, rumieniąc się.

Shinji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chichotem. Ale wtedy poczuł znajomy zapach LCL i powąchał swoje ramię.

„Wciąż pachnie jak krew..."

'_Więc to naprawdę był tylko sen..._' pomyślał, przypomniawszy sobie swoje ostatnie doświadczenie.

' „_Wolę myśleć o tym jako o szczęśliwszym świecie." O szczęśliwszym świecie? Rzeczywiście był szczęśliwy, lecz na bardzo dziwny sposób._'

Znowu zachichotał.

' „_Gdzie wszyscy robią po prostu to, co każe im serce." Robić po prostu to, co każe ci serce? To naprawdę takie proste?_'

Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się z powrotem na drzwi.

'_Cóż, nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz._' postanowił i wstał z łóżka.

Asuka się gotowała – po raz kolejny.

'_Cholerna Pierwsza! Jak śmiała sprawić, że wyglądałam, jakbym się martwiła o tego bakę! Tak jakbym się naprawdę martwiła! Byłam tylko... przypadkiem w pobliżu!_'

Nagłe otwarcie się drzwi całkowicie ją zaskoczyło – po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut. Jednakże nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele czasu na dojście do siebie i rozpoczęła natarcie na Trzecie Dziecko, które właśnie się pojawiło.

„Ty! Lepiej nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie jestem tu z powodu..."

Shinji tylko tam stał. Nie drżał, nie cofał się jak zwykle. Tylko się uśmiechał.

„Cześć, Asuka. Miło widzieć że przyszłaś mnie odwiedzić," przerwał jej.

Drugie Dziecko oniemiało. '_Od kiedy to on ma odwagę żeby mi przerywać?_'

„Ja... Ja... NIE! Tak jak mówiłam..."

„Cóż, miałem zamiar pójść na mały spacer. Chcesz iść ze mną?"

'_CO?_'

„Co? N... ta... e... NIE!"

„Och. No dobra."

To co stało się potem, kompletnie ją zaskoczyło. Ostrożnie złapał ją za ramiona, pochylił się...

... i pocałował ją. I chociaż było to bardziej krótkie zetknięcie ich ust, niż namiętny pocałunek, było dużo lepsze niż ostatnim razem, kiedy w końcu... ech, kiedy się po prostu nudziła.

„No to do zobaczenia," powiedział.

Potem obrócił się i poszedł dalej korytarzem, zostawiając oszołomioną Asukę. Po kilku sekundach jej ramię znowu zaczęło się ruszać, sięgając po oparcie znajdującego się w pobliżu krzesła, usiadła, ani razu nie mrugając.

'_Co ty u licha wyprawiasz?_' wrzasnęły jej myśli. '_Biegnij za tym parszywym, małym hentaiem i skop mu tyłek._'

Ale nie wstała.

Tylko wciąż tam siedziała.

Uśmiechając się.

**Koniec**

Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk

Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija

Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved


End file.
